War of Heroes
by Reincarnations
Summary: The demigods and soul-reapers have graduated from Goode High. That summer the demigods go someplace they haven't been to before, the Soul Society! One person is looking for answers and will do anything to get them, even if it means her family won't speak to her ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**_As it says on my profile, I have come up with a completely new idea that I like better. The story is in third point perspective like it was originally going to be. I have also read "Blood of Olympus" so the PJO/HOO characters will be adapting to what happened during it. The "Bleach" characters will change to what they are like in the parts I've read of the "The Final Arc" so far with a few exceptions of course. Oh! And Leo has never met Calypso so that explains why he was in the last story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. But I do own Diana *hint hint* ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Sunday August 15th, one month since Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared. There was no way to track him. No one could detect his reiatsu for he managed to 'turn it off'. The members of Squad 12 could not detect his location because he gave Rukia Kuchiki his combat pass without her knowing. A majority of the campers gave up a couple weeks after his disappearance with the exception of those who arrived with him and his two new friends, Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace.

After Ichigo left, everything started going wrong. Luke Castellan, a camper that came back from the dead, was killed once again by a hollow less than twenty-four hours after the soul-reaper's absence. A few hollows managed to get past the barrier and destroyed most of camp which included the cabins so the campers had to sleep outside. Every once in a while a hollow appears so there has to be constant guards all over the area. The immortals went back home which depleted the attacks but not by much.

Today was Open House at Goode High as school would start August 18th. Rukia and Tatsuki were the only ones that wanted to go. Chad was busy training with his siblings while Orihime, in Tatsuki's opinion, became a bitch like her new siblings and haven't spoke to them once during the month. Uryu couldn't go because he vanished without a trace a couple days before Ichigo did.

Anyways the duo was walking down the empty hall trying to find their lockers that were surprisingly placed next to each other. They found them easily, but a short man with brown curly hair and goatee wearing a baseball cap and hoodie holding a baby had his back against Tatsuki's locker. Her face broke into a smile as she instantly recognize the man. "It's been a while Gleeson!" She exclaimed hugging him happily, trying to not crush the boy.

"Over a year," he agreed. "The school didn't need me last year but they decided to have co-PE teachers this year. I would have visited you at camp but the gods were afraid a full on fight would happen between me and Ares."

"How do you know about the camp?" Rukia asked not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "And if you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"My name is Gleeson Hedge," he shook the soul-reaper's hand with his free one. "I'm the one that took care of Princess every time she was abused by her mother's boyfriends. That is actually how we met; me finding her and her friend Ichigo on the side of the road alone. The reason I know about the camps and the immortals is because I'm a satyr. I was assigned to keep an eye on her; I even paid for her karate lessons. Eventually I had to watch that daughter of Aphrodite and son of Ares."

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia continued to interrogate. "Or someone named Uryu Ishida, a son of Apollo?"

Hedge shook his head. "I had no orders for Ichigo. But you were given false information about Ishida. Apollo was his mother's great-grandfather making him Apollo's great-great-grandson. I don't know how anyone could mistake him for a son of Apollo."

"Let's get off topic!" Tatsuki suggested not really liking the subject. She put her hand on the baby's arm. "How old is he?"

"Chuck is just over two years." Hedge held him out to her. "Want to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Of course!" He yelled to where anyone else in the building could hear him. Handing Chuck over to Tatsuki and making the baby was held securely, he added, "After all, he is your little brother."

Tatsuki froze. Not sure if she heard correctly she asked, "My little brother?"

The protector smiled and nodded. "The day you won the case I adopted you as my daughter. I didn't want you to get into the foster system and be shipped off somewhere away from home. You have always been a daughter to me."

She hugged him with one arm and placed her head on his shoulder, crying into it. "This is the best day ever! Thank you."

Meanwhile, Rukia just stood where she was, smiling at the scene that was happening before her. _And the week's only going to get better,_ she thought happily.

* * *

Three days later the first day of school was about to begin. Students were coming into the classroom lazily, not really wanting it to began. Rukia was sitting in the back while Tatsuki sat in-front of her but at the moment she had her back facing the front of the class. "Think we'll having any new classmates?" The human asked as she began drawing on Rukia's desk.

Rukia barely heard the question as she was to busy watching a certain someone walk into the class and toward them. "You never know."

Tatsuki only shrugged and continued to be distracted by what she was doing not paying attention to what she was looking at. The mysterious figure stopped at Tatsuki's desk, placing a hand on it and the empty one beside it. "Is this seat taken?"

She dropped the pencil and almost shyly looked up. The man, who was smiling, had uncontrollable red hair and was wearing a black bandanna that covered his tattoo eyebrows. Tatsuki squealed, "Renji!" Jumping out of her seat, she hugged and kissed her boyfriend while her classmates were shocked that they heard her squeal! That was something they would never hear again.

The two pulled away after a few seconds, Tatsuki keeping a hand behind his neck and on his chest while Renji was holding her waist. "What are you doing here?"

"The captain gave me permission to stay in the World of the Living for the school year," He whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "There are a couple conditions of course. I have to do my regular work and have sent to the Soul Society on time and I have to make sure Rukia doesn't cause any trouble."

"Correction," Rukia objected immediately, "I have to make sure you don't cause or get into trouble. You just have to keep an eye on me."

Tatsuki's eyes widen once she realized something and looked at the young Kuchiki. "You knew?"

She smiled at the human. "Of course I did. You think I wouldn't want to be part of the surprise?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Heuco Mundo, the substitute soul-reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was sulking in the room provided for him. Laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling for who knows how long when heard a knock on the door. "You can come in, Uryu."

The door opened and closed as the intruder said, "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one that has the decency to knock." Ichigo sat up on his elbows to speak to his friend properly. "So? What do you want?"

"I came to check up on you," the Quincy admitted kindly. "I knew you were upset that they wouldn't let you go to school-"

"Even though Kronos promised me I could."

"They didn't want you to interact with the others." Uryu explained sitting on the chair at the desk by the bed. "Though it's not like you would tell them what you are planning or why you left. No one knows anyway."

"Yhwach does." Ichigo laid back down to continue staring up at the blankness. "He knows me as much as I do. So maybe. . ."

"You can convince him and then he can convince the others? Good luck."

"I'll need it."

* * *

Ginjo slammed his hand on the table in rage. "We have already told you no!"

"But Kronos said I could," Ichigo argued forcefully. "If it would make you feel better I won't speak to or look at any of my friends or family-"

"It would be no use because they will try to speak to you," Aizen explained calmly.

"Not if I'm in disguise or can't speak," the boy countered. "Someone can place a spell or something on me that changes my looks and takes away my voice during the school day."

"May I ask what you would look like?" Kronos questioned finding the dispute amusing.

"Well," Uryu began catching each of the enemy leaders' and their assistants' attention, "there was a rumor going around the Soul Society that Ichigo looked a lot like Kaien Shiba."

"The man Rukia Kuchiki killed?" Gin asked to clarify. "The poor girl will be traumatized."

"That will give her a reason to stay away from me."

"If that doesn't work what will you do then?" Tsukishima countered. "They will only go so long without confronting you in your new form."

"Not if my grandfather were to explain to the school's principal that he doesn't want anyone that once went to Karakura High to go near his grandsons because of all the things that happened to one of them at that school."

"Grandsons?" Giriko ventured as he continued to dry off the glasses and stack them.

"That would be me and Ichigo," Uryu enlightened. "My excuse for me not being there today is I was trying to convince my grandfather to let my cousin go attend the same high school as me."

"And who's playing the part as your grandfather?" Yhawch wondered.

"You of course." Ichigo responded like the answer was obvious. He smirked when he continued, " After all, you are the Father of the Quincy. It would make sense for you to play the part of grandfather to two Quincies."

Yhawch gave him a smirk of his own. "So you have finally decided you were okay with being called Quincy? How could I not play the role after finding that out?"

"Wait," Ginjo interrupted slightly confused. "How can Ichigo be a Quincy? His father is a soul-reaper while his mother's a goddess."

"That is a lie!" Ichigo exclaimed bitterly and angerly which made most of the people in the room jump. "Artemis is not my mother! I hate her!"

* * *

The second day of school the students were in their first hour class waiting for the teacher to arrive since the bell already rang. A few minutes passed and they began to wonder what happened to Mr. Blofis, Percy's stepfather. "Do you know why he's late?" Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, asked her boyfriend.

"He said something about a meeting with the principal and the other teachers about a new student," Percy recalled. "But I didn't think it would take this long."

Before anyone else could make a comment or ask a question, Paul Blofis walked into the classroom with Uryu Ishida following him, which confused his classmates as he wasn't there yesterday and has disappeared for a month. "Class," the teacher began, "we have a new student-"

"But Uryu isn't new," Keigo commented. "He came here last year! He just showed up late."

"I am not the one he's talking about," Uryu retorted as he moved his bangs away from his eyes. "He means my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes," Blofis answered for the boy. "He cannot speak, but he can hear you."

Thalia raised her hand, politely waiting to be called on before she asked, "Why is that?"

Uryu hesitated before explaining with a sigh. "His parents died in a car crash when he was around nine and he was in the crash too. His mother used her body as a shield to save him. He was asleep and didn't know what happened. He woke up in the hospital and wasn't able to say anything. His voice box and vocal cords were badly damaged and couldn't be fixed with surgery.

"Our grandfather took care of him since then and basically raised him, so naturally became protective of him," Uryu continued going off to another subject. "I had to practically beg him to let my cousin go to this school. He agreed but on one condition."

"Which is?"

Uryu stared straight at a certain group of people. "Students that once went to Karakura High are not allowed to go near or speak to me or my cousin."

"And why is that?" Rukia pursued. "Because we're dangerous?"

"Yes," he answered. "He saw and heard all the stuff that happened there and to me and he doesn't want his grandsons to get hurt."

"Why don't we introduce him?" Blofis suggested. "He must be getting bored waiting out in the hallway."

Uryu nodded, turning his head to the open door. "You can come in now."

A man about the same size and age as the boy that called for him walked in. He was wearing the school's uniform though he didn't look comfortable in it. Unlike his cousin, he had spiky raven hair that looked like he couldn't control. When he showed his face, everyone could see that in his aqua green eyes that he was afraid, scared.

"Everyone," Uryu placed a hand on the new student's shoulder, "this is my cousin, Kaien Ishida."

* * *

 ** _How is it? Pretty good for it being a year since I last updated. I hope you enjoy what's to come!_**

 ** _By the way there will probably only three chapters of their time in school which includes this one. It will take me a little over a week to update because my cousins been spending the night since Sunday._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the next chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or PJO/HOO_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

A few weeks, meaning over three months, have passed since the new student, Kaien Ishida, arrived at Goode. Some of the students learned the hard way to not speak to him as they either got ISS or detention. Rukia didn't dare to look toward his direction for fear of the past coming to hit her in the face again.

It was the middle of December, which meant it was the last week of the first semester; it also means that winter vacation was starting in a week.

On this particular day, Tatsuki Arisawa was on edge. She would flinch away when someone would brush past her or touch her when she was in class. In the middle of the day, at the beginning of her homeroom class, her spiritual pressure began to rise with the soul-reapers and quincy noticing.

"Tatsuki?" Renji whispered reaching out to hold his girlfriend's hand. "You okay?"

She moved it away quite harshly but felt guilty as soon as she did. "Yeah," she said with a shaky breath, as it was not very convincing. "I didn't sleep well last night. It's nothing to worry about." Her boyfriend leaned over to kiss her temple before turning his attention back to the teacher, Mrs. Ochi.

Five minutes after the bell ringed, the freshman with black hair and dark eyes wearing gym clothes came barging in without permission. "Karin Kurosaki!" Mrs. Ochi yelled trying to get her attention. "What are you doing barging in here?"

The teenager ignored her as she made her way down the row. She stopped in-between Renji and Tatsuki. "Are you and Rukia going home during the break?" Karin asked the red-headed man, sitting on his desk.

"We haven't decided yet, why you ask?"

The soccer player pulled a small black box with a teal bow out of her pocket and held it out to him. "If you do, can you give this to Toshiro? It's his birthday present."

"Do I get to see what you got him?"

"If he decides to show it. I'm not even sure he'll like it. Oh!" She grabbed another box, this one smaller and white with a light pink ribbon instead. "And this one to Rangiku? It's a Christmas present for her."

"How do you know them though?" Rukia asked, she leaning forward to where her arms were resting against the back of Tatsuki's seat.

"I met them a week after you came back and when Ichigo went to a friend's." The Kurosaki explained kicking her legs up and down after she gave the gifts to Renji. "Toshiro helped my soccer team win a game while Rangiku was watching. Then that winter Toshiro helped win another game and stayed at my house for a couple days."

"Kurosaki!" Mrs. Ochi practically screamed hurting the students' ears. "Are you done with your intrusion?"

"Almost." Karin answered. She scooted off her seat now standing with her arms open to Tatsuki. She was given a strange look so she sighed exaggeratedly. "I want to give a princess, a.k.a my brother's childhood best friend, a hug. Is that a problem?"

Tatsuki smiled for the first time that day. She embraced the girl happily from her seat, whispering in her ear, "What are you doing?"

"Stalling," was the answer given.

"Why?"

Karin pulled away from her with a smile of her own as someone knocked on the door though it was open. That someone was Gleeson Hedge, Tatsuki's dad, with a paper in his hand. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologized as the freshman crept past him and while doing so gave her a subtle high-five which no one saw. "I'm here for my daughter. She has permission from the principal and superintendent to stay with me in the gym for the rest of the day and is allowed to bring her boyfriend."

Hedge handed Mrs. Ochi the note that he had given to all of Tatsuki's teachers. Taking a minute to read it she sighed. "Tatsuki, Renji, you may go."

The red-head stood, grabbed his and Tatsuki's things, and waited at the door for her. She stayed where she was until her dad went down the aisle to her seat. Hedge easily picked her up and carried her bridal style. She hid her head in his shoulders, one hand on his other, and began to shake. It took a moment for the class to realize they were seeing something no one else has seen before; Tatsuki was crying.

* * *

"I had a nightmare last night," she told her boyfriend as they were laying on the couch in Coach Hedge's office in the girl's locker room with the door shut. Kagine's office was in the boy's locker room like it always was. "It didn't feel like a dream though. It felt. . . real."

"What happened?"

"The same as usual," Tatsuki adjusted herself to where her head could lie on his chest, his arm around her waist. "My mother's horrible excuses of a boyfriend and husband were beating me to death. She was in the background, saying whoever kills me gets to have sex with her for three days straight."

Strangely a smile appeared on the tortured girl's face. "Every time I had those nightmares, Ichigo would know. At the beginning of the school day he would kneel at my desk and say 'My name is the one who protects. I will do everything I can as your knight to protect you'. It cheered me up instantly and I don't know why. All day he would carry from class to class. He would say, 'A princess shouldn't walk when she isn't well'. I wouldn't argue with him and let him do what he wanted."

"He's a good friend."

"He was," Tatsuki agreed. "Until his little sister took over his job for him."

* * *

December 20th, early in the morning, Renji was walking in Squad Ten's barracks to deliver the presents requested to the captain and lieutenant. He knocked on the office door, "Captain Hitsugaya, can I come in?"

"Give me a minute, Lieutenant Abarai," the captain's voice called from the other side. After a minute or two the door opened to reveal the captain going back to his seat at his desk.

Renji walked inside and closed the door behind him, noticing the Squad's lieutenant asleep on the couch with a blanket draped over her. "She came in early?"

"She didn't leave," the ice wielder corrected as he tried to finish the small stack of papers he had on his desk. "Rangiku stayed up all night to try to do all of today's papers and reports so I wouldn't have to."

"A birthday present?"

"How did you know?"

Renji pulled out the box meant for the captain and tossed it to him, which he caught with ease. "Your girlfriend from the World of the Living wanted me to give that to you on your birthday. She told me it was today."

Toshiro sighed in slight annoyance. "Why does everyone think Karin and I are together?"

"Don't ask me. Oh!" Renji tossed him another smaller box. "That's from Karin too, but it's a 'Christmas present' for Rangiku. Karin wouldn't tell me what she got you two."

"You might find out at the meeting today." He continued to sign papers as he insisted, "You should go and do your own so you have enough time to tell _your_ girlfriend the news."

The Sixth Squad's lieutenant fled out of the room in a hurry. As soon as the door slammed shut the blanket on the couch was throne off. "Thank goodness!" Rangiku exclaimed happily, awake the whole time. "I thought he would never leave!"

"Was she getting restless?"

"She was starting to kick," Rangiku admitted sitting up holding a lively blue-haired baby with aqua eyes. "I don't think she likes hiding anymore."

"Can you watch her while I'm at the meeting again?"

"Sure," Rangiku agreed setting the baby girl on the couch so she can stand, "if you tell me what it's about."

"It's nothing big," Toshiro reassured. "Renji just wants his girlfriend to come here during New Years and is trying to get the other captains' permission."

"I'm assuming he already has yours and Captain Kuchiki's."

"Yes, and if the others don't agree I'll use the secret."

"So, what did Karin get you for your birthday?"

"This." Toshiro held the present up. It was a necklace with a metal sword pendant that looked exactly like his zanpakuto. A crystal dragon was wrapped around it with its head at the top. The dragon was an exact replica of Hyorinmaru.

* * *

"Why do you want the girl to visit you here in the Soul Society?" Head-Captain Yamamoto asked the red-haired man.

"I just think she needs time away from her home." Renji answered honestly.

"And why is that?"

"Well," he began reluctantly, "she's been having nightmares about her mother's exes abusing her again. I thought she should get away from the town where it happened at."

"And?" Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of Squad Six, pursued. "You are leaving something out that you told me at the barracks."

The Head-Captain suddenly became interested. "Which is what?"

Renji explained nervously, "I was planning on proposing to her during the visit."

"How long have you been together for?"

"Over two years, sir," the lieutenant replied respectfully.

"Here's a personally question about her," Yamamoto warned as he leaned forward to ask. "How young was she when she first got hurt?"

"She was as small as Lieutenant Kusajishi. There was nothing she could do except to run because she hadn't learn anything."

The man in-charge sighed. "Alright, since I'm feeling generous today, she can stay for only three days."

"Thank you, Head-Captain."

* * *

Soon it was New Years Eve and Renji introduced Tatsuki to most of his friends, which included Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo. She was introduced to all but two of the captains. (Renji reassured her that she wouldn't want to meet Kurotsuchi and the Head-Captain was busy with important matters.) A few of the captains asked her why she grew her hair out so long. Tatsuki answered repeatedly, "Because now I'm able to without fear. I'm not getting it cut any time soon."

There was still one last person Renji wanted to introduced her too. Tatsuki didn't realize he was a patient at the Fourth Squad until Renji asked the lieutenant (she thought her name might be Isane) if he's taking visitors. She commented that Ka-(Tatsuki only heard the beginning of the name) went in there five minutes ago.

Walking into the room, she froze. The man they came to visit had bandages wrapped around all over his body and connected to life support. Someone was sitting in the chair next to the bed. His skin was as dark as his long hair with a red outline that seemed to flicker. His clothing gray strips of cloth that left his stomach and chest exposed. Next to him, on the ground, was a blade that looked like it was made for reaping lives.

"Hey Kazeshini," Renji greeted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How's he doing?"

"His breathing is better than before," he commented though he didn't sound happy. "According to Captain Unohana he's recovering faster, but I can't tell a difference. To make matters worse Kensei keeps trying to train me like I'm Shuhei, meaning he fights to where he almost kills me."

"He doesn't understand," the soul-reaper commented. "He doesn't know if he 'kills' a zanpakuto other than his own they brake forever and can't be repaired."

"You're a zanpakuto?" Tatsuki questioned.

Kazeshini looked over at the human. "You must be Tatsuki, Renji's girlfriend. Zabimaru and Shirayuki were right, you are pretty." He looked back at his friend's master. "I'm guessing you brought her to meet Shuhei?"

"That's right," Renji agreed. Smiling sadly at her, he continued, "Tatsuki, the man on the bed is Shuhei Hisagi, one of my close friends. Kazeshini is his zanpakuto."

"You see-"

"You don't have to tell me," Tatsuki interrupted. "I'm fine with not knowing. You can wait until he wakes up of you want."

"Deal." Kazeshini turned his attention back to Renji. "Would you mind letting Zabimaru free tonight? I need to spar against someone that won't try to kill me. We can spar away from the Seireitei so they-I mean, so _we_ won't cause any trouble or damage."

"I was actually going to suggest that."

* * *

That night, there was less than three minutes till midnight, meaning less than three minutes till New Years. The lovely couple were sitting on the roof of the Sixth Squad's barracks waiting for the fireworks. The members of that Squad were partying below them and getting drunk.

"So. . ." Renji began uncertainly, holding his lovely girlfriend's hand. "You know how we've been together for almost three years now?"

"It's been the best three years of my life," she replied happily kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at her, knowing he was making the right choice. "I've been thinking lately, about how I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"The next level?"

"Yes," he detached himself so he was now facing her as the countdown to New Years hit thirty seconds. Renji went down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket. "I love you, Tatsuki Arisawa. Will you marry me?"

Her heart beating a million miles an hour she exclaimed, "Yes!" At that exact moment the firework lit up the sky with the soul-reapers cheering at the show.

What a great way to begin the New Year.

* * *

 ** _Okay, I know this is updated late at night but it's still Wednesday where I'm at! And I bet you were surprised he wanted to get married! The cover picture of the story will be what the engagement ring looks like. (I spent most of the time looking for the best one.)_**

 ** _The next chapter will be the last for the school chapters, after that will begin the campers at the Soul Society chapters._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The last chapter was boring, I know. I lost a favorite and follower from it. Hopefully this one will be better to all of you. If not could you tell me why, please. I'm trying to make this story the best it can possibly be.**_

 _ **I am changing another small detail in the story because of something that happens this chapter. Karakura Town is thirty minutes away from Goode High by car and forty-five minutes by walking; the students from Karakura walk to Goode everyday.**_

 _ **Change of plans: this chapter is going be part one while the next chapter will be part two.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or PJO/HOO.**_

* * *

The beginning of a tragedy took place during the first week of March.

In the lunch line at school, a migraine began to form on the right side of Karin's head. She grabbed her plate, though the smell of food made her nauseous for some unknown reason. Paying for her lunch, she headed outside where she knew Rukia and Tatsuki were at.

Out underneath the shady trees was the group she was looking for. A weird bunch that you wouldn't think would sit together made it up. It's obvious that Rukia would sit next to Renji while Tatsuki had her head on his lap and her legs on Thalia's (the two had become really good friends). Chad still continued to eat lunch with them after finding out the truth. He acted as though it never happened. Chad sat across from the quad against an enormous tree that has most likely been there for one-hundred years. Mizuiro was messing around on his new phone while Keigo tried to get his attention by telling a jacked-up story that he claim's true though it never really happened. Next to them was the famous couple of the high school that most of the student body liked to call 'Percabeth'; Percy and Annabeth were holding hands (but not acting lovey-dovey as the group kindly asked of them) listening to Keigo's story because it was both crazy and interesting.

The girls that Rukia and Tatsuki used to have lunch with at Karakura High (Chizuru, Michiru, Ryō, and Mahana) refused to even look at the two after hearing a sob story from Orihime about how Rukia had been dating Ichigo in secret for three years knowing that she [Orihime] liked him. Tatsuki told the girls she knew because Ichigo told her; he couldn't lie to his childhood best-friend. Anyways that little bunch sat a few yards away from the mix-matched group gossiping about the rumors and lies they heard about them.

Karin started to sit with Tatsuki and the others the second day of school. Her soccer mates, which consisted of all guys, didn't want to eat with her for she was a 'girl' in their eyes and didn't know how to speak to her anymore. It was perfectly fine for Karin; she made new friends she grew to love. Renji became the first when he started trading embarrassing stories with her that were mainly about Ichigo or Rukia when they were kids. Rukia's face was as dark a red delicious apple by the end of that lunch.

It took some time for the others to accept her into the group. But one day, when Karin had a mandatory soccer practice during lunch, they realized something important; she had taken over as Ichigo. Without her there, they started to think of theories of what happened to the strawberry and where he was now. The group was glad they made her a member so early; she was the one thing that kept them sane with Ichigo gone.

Karin walked briskly to the group until her vision suddenly became blurred. Her fast paced walk became a staggering mess. Her arms felt like they weighed a thousand pounds as she could no longer hold them up; her food spilled everywhere causing her to step in it and the broken plate. The legs that carried her turned into stone for she fell forward unable to catch herself. She hit the ground face first with her forehead getting cut by a glass shard.

Her friends screamed her name, but to her, it sounded a millions miles away. The screams for her stopped when someone kneeled beside her though she couldn't tell who it was. Voices started going back and forth and to her it sounded like a jumbled up mess. One of them, however, was out of sync with the others; perhaps calling for help? Karin couldn't find out.

She blacked out completely.

* * *

When Karin finally came to, her head was all fuzzy so she couldn't make anything out. Finally, her head and vision became clearer after a few long minutes. Surveying her surroundings, she understood where she's at. It might have been the white walls that had no decorations whatsoever, the bed that she was laying on that had a blue blanket covering her, or the man with white hair and a coat to match sitting across the bed at the desk that tipped Karin off that she was at the Karakura Hospital.

With her strength returning to her, she sat up as quietly as she could trying to not get the doctor's attention. The plan failed when the bed made the slightest squeaking noise. The doctor swiveled around to face her. Once he did, Karin briefly recognized him as the man she saw at her 'fake' mother's grave when she was little.

"Good to see you're awake, Karin," the man acknowledged grabbing the clipboard that was on the desk. Checking the documents clipped to it once more and adjusting his glasses, he continued, "You gave your friends a scare when you fainted. Luckily the only damages you got was the cut I patched up and a couple small bruises. Other than that you're perfectly fine."

Karin placed her fingers were she thought the cut was and came in contact with a bandage. "How long was I out for?"

"A little over three hours." He threw the object back on the desk, so he can now speak to her properly. "I was surprised when I found out you were the one called for. I figured one of your friends would called your father."

"He's out of town with my sister," she explained. "I don't mean what I'm going to say to be rude but how the hell do you know me?"

The doctor sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You don't remember me, do you?" When he got a head shake for an answer, he decided to start from the beginning. "My name is Ryūken Ishida, Uryu's father. I'm your mother's cousin."

"I was told my mother was a goddess," Karin argued, "as in a Greek goddess."

"That is a lie," Ryūken informed, wondering in his mind who would tell her something so stupid. "If it was true then you would have a demigod's scent."

"They have a smell?"

"They have a different kind of spiritual pressure, ones that hollows find nauseating so they avoid them completely."

"Alright then, anything else to disprove it?"

The doctor leaned in so Karin could listen carefully. "I know Masaki is your mother because I was the doctor that helped her give birth to you. She wanted your godfather to be the first person to hold you."

Surprise by the information she questioned him to be safe, "She made you my godfather?"

"Yes, she did though Isshin was against it. Didn't want a Quincy to be your godfather though he was married to one. You weren't baptized or anything religious; it's just a term soul-reapers and Quincies use to identify a person that will take care of their child if they are unable to or die in battle."

"Wait a minute," Karin said to stop Ryūken from going on, "my mother is a Quincy? so I have Quincy blood inside me?"

"That is correct. Your brother got the soul-reaper blood of your father, a sliver of hollow from your mother, and human from both of them. Yuzu was the lucky one out of the three of you as her blood is human only."

"Did you say Hollow?"

Ryūken sighed once again, not having realized he would have to explain so much. "It's a long story."

"I got time," Karin encouraged. "Dad and Yuzu aren't going to be home for a couple weeks. Dad wants to spend some time with her so I don't seem like the favorite with Ichigo gone."

A solution popped into Ryūken's mind. "Since you aren't well enough to stay home alone, I'll let you stay at my house until they're back. I live across the street so if you start feeling ill again you come over anytime."

"Could I come here after school instead?"

"Sure, but I'm driving you there in the morning."

"That's fine by me, but can you promise you will tell me the truth? I'm tired of only getting told lies."

"I promise, only the truth."

* * *

The next day everything seemed alright when Karin returned to school. Nobody made a fuss about her being absent for half the day. After a couple hours passed when Karin noticed a certain red-head missing. When lunch came around she asked the group, "Where's Renji?"

They exchanged glances with each other, silently asking each other who's going to tell her. Finally, Keigo answered, "He was expelled yesterday."

"What did he do?"

"He picked a fight with Uryu," Tatsuki explained in a sour tone, biting into her apple. "When attendances was taken the hour after you left, Renji said you were at the hospital. Uryu made the comment that nobody could help you and you were good as dead. Renji went and punched him. Now there's a bruise on Uryu's cheek and Renji's back in the Soul Society."

Karin looked over at Rukia who was trying to poke a hole in her juice box. "How did your brother take it?"

"Surprisingly, calm." After succeeding with getting it, she took a sip before continuing. "He knew Renji was being protective so he didn't punish him."

"Good."

* * *

That night Karin was doing her homework in Ryūken's office while he dealt with paperwork that had piled up during the day. Out of the blue, Karin started coughing. Every second that passed it grew worse. All Ryūken could do was sit and watch her. Once a minute passed by, Karin felt something climbing up her throat. Finding the nearest trash can, she promptly vomited in it. Ryūken became alarmed when he saw the vomit was exactly like a hollow's _mask_ except liquefied.

Rushing over to the medicine cabinet, he searched through it throwing useless bottles aside. Finding the medicine he was looking for, Ryūken took a tablet out, ran over to Karin, and forced it in her mouth. The vomiting immediately stopped and the stuff in the trash disappeared.

"What was that pill?" Karin asked breathlessly, falling on the bed. "It tasted horrible!"

Ryūken sighed in relief, which showed as he slouched in his chair. "That was something which helps stop what you have from growing."

"And what do I have?"

"Let's just say, I figured out what type of blood you inherited from your parents and it's mostly from your mother."

"Which is?"

He leaned forward, saying something that broke her heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're a hollow, Karin."

* * *

 ** _Okay,_ after _Ryūken and Karin met it just turned bad. The stuff before that, I wrote at two in the morning. Hope you like the cliffhanger and please tell me if I improved from last chapter. I would appreciate it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Been a couple months,**_ _ **but here is the next chapter and it is long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or PJO/HOO**_

* * *

The shock filled Karin to the brim, but soon after came the denial. "No!" She shouted in anger, jumping up from the bed. "I'm not a hollow!"

Ryūken's approach was calm. "Then why have your eyes turned gold?"

Not believing him, she walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the door. It was true. Her eyes instead of being white and gray were black and yellow. She watched in horror and shock as her eyes turned back to their normal color.

She turned back to the doctor. "How is this even possible?"

Luckily he had an answer. "It's the hollow that was in your mother. It moved from her to you."

"You said Ich-"

"I said he had a _sliver_ of hollow blood," Ryūken countered. "It is only logical that you inherited it from your mother."

Pacing back and forth when he was speaking, she stopped abruptly and cried hysterically, " _How_ is it _logical_?"

He walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "First, calm down. Second, if you want to know for sure then I can draw some of your blood and test it. I can have the results by the time you get out of school."

"Alright."

* * *

Karin waited eagerly for the day to end. She was extremely happy and worried when Ryūken pulled her out of school. Neither one of them spoke on the way to his home. After pulling into his driveway, Ryūken got out and opened the car and house door for her. Karin walked inside his home slowly, wondering why he hasn't said anything yet.

Leading her to the living room, Ryūken sat in the chair while Karin sat on the sofa.

He sighed before saying, "The results of the blood test showed half of your blood is hollow."

She nodded sadly. "And the other-?"

"It's Quincy," Ryūken confirmed. "So you do inherit all of your blood from your mother. The only thing you don't have is your mother's hair."

Karin laughed at that but became serious again. "So what's going to happen to me? Hollows and Quincies reject each other-"

"I know one thing," he interrupted her. "You aren't going to die. I have the medicine you need to keep the hollow at rest. I promise."

* * *

A few days past (It was a couple days into April) and it was the night before Isshin and Yuzu returned from the trip. Karin just finished taking a shower in the guest bathroom and was now staring in the mirror. There was a knock. "Karin?" Ryūken's voice called from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright? I heard a crash."

Her eyes flickered up to meet the one in the mirror, her black and yellow eyes. "Yeah," she shouted back. "I tripped and knocked into the shelf."

Karin waited for him to say something. But once she heard his footsteps walking away, she began to breathe again. Her eyes averted down to her neck. She wasn't wearing a shirt but did have a sports bra on. She raised a hand to touch a certain spot a couple inches below her neck.

A hollow's hole had formed where her heart is.

* * *

Karin told Ryūken about it the next morning on the drive to school. He made her two promises; one to find out what was happening to her and why; the other to train her to be a Quincy.

That put her in a slightly good mood although she was still worried. She had to wear a shirt that covered the hole and it hurt when the fabric brushed it. All was going well until someone hugged her from behind at her locker and made the shirt even tighter.

"I missed you, Karin!" exclaimed Yuzu. "Why weren't you at the house?"

Karin rudely pushed her off and grabbed her stuff for first hour. "Rukia let me stay at her place while you two were away."

"Why didn't you tell Dad?"

The raven-haired girl slammed her locker shut and turned to her sister. "He doesn't tell me anything so why should I tell him every little thing about my life?"

Yuzu lowered her voice to a whisper so no one could eavesdrop. "He told you about us not really being twins-"

"That's a lie, Yuzu," Karin argued loudly. Noticing the turning of heads she quieted down, "That whole story was made up."

"How do you know that?"

Walking away from her sister, she shouted, "I have reliable sources."

* * *

After school that day when she returned home, Karin threw her bag on the edge of the couch and attempted to get out the door. Isshin stopped her when he sternly called from the kitchen, "Where you going Karin?"

She mumbled a curse word before turning around to face her dad, who didn't look happy with her. "I got a job while you were away," she fibbed. "I have to be there in five minutes and it's on the other side of town."

"Then why did you stop here?"

That question kind of made her mad, so she answered harshfully, "Because I knew you were mad at me for not being here when you came home and I didn't want to make you even angrier."

"You already did when you lied to Yuzu about staying at Rukia."

"Let me guess, you asked Rukia if I was at here place?"

"Yes, and-"

"And nothing!" She yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "You clearly don't trust me anymore so why should I bother explaining myself when you will just think I'm lying to you?"

"Because if you don't, you're grounded for a month."

Karin groaned in anguish before walking to the door and opening it. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "I have nothing to explain to you. By the way, since you are supposedly engaged to my so-called mother, where's your ring?"

She slammed the door behind her as he began to yell an answer. She started walking toward the Karakura Hospital when she suddenly remembered it was somebody's birthday a couple weeks ago.

* * *

There was a knock on Ryūken's office door, in which he called out, "You can come in Karin."

She opened the door tentatively and closed it soundly once she stepped through the doorway. She walked to his desk and placed a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and sprinkles on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and glimpsed up at her from his work. "What's this for?"

"Not telling you happy birthday last month," Karin answered bashfully. "I forgot."

Standing from his desk, Ryūken kissed her forehead. "Better late than never." Taking the cupcake, he walked to his enormous bookshelf while peeling the wrapper off. "For the first few days I thought it would be best to have you read about Quincies-"

"So I have a little background information before we start training?" She assumed, sitting on the edge of the bed that was pushed against the wall on the other side of the room.

He nodded, not speaking because of the dessert in his mouth. Grabbing a thin leather-bound book, he tossed it to her, who barely caught it. "Everything you need to know is in there."

Karin opened the book and flipped through a couple pages, recognizing the handwriting. "You wrote this?"

"Yes," Ryūken threw the wrapper in the trash since he finished the treat. "When I have some free time I write in that book. Almost all the pages are filled."

"And you are absolutely sure this will help?" She asked skeptically.

When he nodded, she sighed, laid down on the bed, flipped to the first page, and began reading in her head, _The Quincy (Japanese for "Monk of Destruction") in modern terms, were Human mediums, having the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigami._

* * *

 _Spirit Weapon,_ Karin read with the book in one hand and using the other to get her breakfast together. _The weapon that Quincy create by gathering the Reishi in the air. The only limit to a Quincy's ability to create and fire arrows is their own stamina and ability to absorb ambient Reishi._

She sat at the table with Yuzu and Isshin, who were wondering why she was so engrossed in the book. "You're to come straight home tonight, Karin," Isshin ordered.

Karin rolled her eyes, "I have work, Dad." She took a bite out of her cereal. _Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Quincy can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance, and tell in what direction they are in. Quincy have an acute perception of Reiatsu._

"Don't forget, you're grounded," he chided. "And we're having a guest."

"Who?" _Gemischt and Echt Quincy:At some point within their history, the Quincy began to distinguish themselves based upon an individual's ancestry and adopted the practice of true-breeding._

"You're mother."

She looked up from her book to glare at him before going back to it. "My mother's dead." _Those who were descended from a long line of only Quincy, and so were thought to have a pure heritage, came to be known as Echt (German for "Real", Japanese for "Pure-Blooded"; Viz "Pure Bloods") Quincy, while all others were instead referred to as Gemischt (German for "Mixed", Japanese for "Mixed-Blooded"; Viz "Mixed Breeds")._

"Masaki was you're step-mother," Isshin argued.

"If she's my step-mother, then why do I have her smile?" Karin countered. _In order to preserve their pure lineage, many families conducted arranged marriages between their own children and only those belonging to other pure families._

"Don't argue with me!" He demanded, his voice portraying his anger.

"Because you know I'm right?" _History/Origins: The Quincy were created by Yhwach. He is their King and his blood flows in every Quincy. The Quincy were scattered all over the world at one time. They were relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows._

* * *

 _Purportedly, a Quincy was born every 200 years who was "incomplete" and could not properly harness Reishi; they were killed while young because of this. They were "incomplete" because they possessed the same power-granting abilities as Yhwach did._

"Karin!"

The girl looked up from her book to smile at her brother's childhood best friend and girlfriend. "Tatsuki, Rukia," she greeted politely.

"Why did you're dad call me last night asking if you stayed with me?" Rukia questioned the Kurosaki.

Tatsuki added, "And why did he ask me to keep an eye on you at school?"

"Because I'm grounded!" Karin exclaimed closing the book in frustration. "I wouldn't tell him where I stayed at and I mouthed off to him."

"So you didn't tell him about you fainting?" Rukia deduced as the three of them walked down the hall to the younger's locker.

"Nope!" Karin opened her locker and gathered her things for first hour, not forgetting the book. "I didn't even tell him I found Artemis isn't my mother."

"She's not?" Tatsuki repeated in confusion. "What about that ordeal at camp?"

"It's an act," the twin determined. "They're planning something."

"How do you know for sure she's not your mother?" Rukia interrogated.

Karin closed the locker and turned to the two with a determined look in her eye. "Because Ryūken told me he was the doctor that helped Masaki, my _real_ mother, give birth to me."

* * *

 _Fall of the Quincy,_ Karin began as she walked into her house and drifted to the stairs. _Since the origin of the Quincy, many years passed within Soul Society trying to appeal to the Quincy that the handling of Hollows should be left to the Shinigami. The Quincy refused to accept the situation. As time went on, the number of Quincy increased and the cycle of souls became more unstable, forcing the Shinigami to reluctantly wipe out the Quincy in order to maintain the balance of the world._

Right when she was about to get on the first step, her dad called from the living room, "Karin, our guest is here."

She rolled her eyes, before closing the book and heading back to the living room. On the couch was indeed Artemis wearing human clothes (a short silver dress) with her hair down. The goddess gave her a smile, though she could tell it was fake. Karin sat on the chair as the goddess asked, "How was school?"

"Horrible," she commented opening the book on her lap, "because I had to come home." _Failed Reconciliation:_ _The Quincy line was closely monitored over the decades, as their numbers continued to dwindle. Later the Quincy advanced the idea that since they were already among the living and still more numerous at the time, they could act as "first responders" to Hollow attacks: protecting Humans until the less-numerous Shinigami could send a representative to finish the Hollow off. Embittered by the recent war, the Shinigami refused to participate, opting instead to allocate their limited resources to reacting to the most dangerous Hollows and current Hollow attacks. This caused great enmity towards Shinigami. Uryu Ishida's grandfather, Soken Ishida, was the last advocate of this plan, but was slain by a group of Hollows before the Shinigami could arrive._

"Karin!" Isshin chided. The girl looked up and her father continued, "you're mother has been watching over you for so long she deserves you're respect."

Karin turned her gaze to Artemis and asked, "Who is older, me or Yuzu?"

Slightly puzzled, she answered, "You of course."

"What time was I born?"

"11:48 p.m."

"And Yuzu?"

"11:52 p.m. Why-"

"If you are my mother and have been 'watching over me' tell me something only Ichigo knows pertaining to me."

The goddess hesitated before replying, "You were raped when you were little-."

"That was a lie we made up so I can run away and so Ichigo can come get me when he gets into a fight for me." Karin stood from her seat with the book in her hand. "You are not my mother."

Artemis rose from her seat as well, challenging the girl, "I got one question wrong so you think I'm not your mother-."

"I know you are not my mother because you got all of them wrong. Yuzu is older than me because she was born at 11:48; I was born at 11:58. Ichigo is the only one that knows I fell asleep on Toshiro while we were watching a movie because he took pictures. He used to tease me about it before he disappeared."

Karin turned her back to the goddess and headed back to the stairs. Artemis shouted, "Do you have anything else to disprove our relation?"

She twirled around to face her, clearly pissed. "You shouldn't have asked. You claim that my dad fell in love with you when he came to The World of the Living on a mission a couple years before Ichigo was born, right?"

"Yes."

"That is a lie as well."

"How so?"

"Because many _many_ years ago after the ruler, or king if you prefer, of the Soul Society had a son with someone from the Rukon District and she was killed, he created a law where no soul-reaper is allowed to fall in love with a god and/or goddess or else they would be killed, executed. The reason why he created this rule is because his baby had the reiatsu level of a lieutenant. If Dad snuck off to the World of the Living to meet you, the King would have known.

"Except he didn't sneak off to see you because at the time he never even met you. He went there to make sure Masaki, my real mother, was alright after being injured from the hollow she killed when she saved him. He never return to the Soul Society because he was turned into a human to save her life."

"I believe we're done here." Karin opened up the book and walked up stairs. _Quincy Legend: History Realized:_ _Within Quincy legend, there is a song known as the Kaiser Gesang (German for "Emperor Song", Japanese for "Praise-Song of the Sacred Emperor"; Viz "King's Hymn") which speaks of a sealed king. According to the song, the seal would be broken and the king would regain his heart after 900 years. 90 years after, his intellect would return. And 9 years afterwards, his power would return. To regain his powers, the king would have to steal the powers of impure Quincy. This legend was proven true when Yhwach stole Masaki Kurosaki's and Kanae Katagiri's powers. However, according to Yhwach, there is an additional part of this song: 9 days after he regains his power, the emperor will regain the world._

* * *

May 6th, the twins' sixteenth birthday (they got hold back in elementary school). They were having a party at the park and invited all of their friends. For Yuzu it was almost the whole school. For Karin it was the people she ate lunch with. There were streamers and balloons all over the place to decorate the park. There were many picnic tables for all the guest but there was one folding table.

On the folding table was food and drinks for the guests and two cakes for each of the girls. Yuzu's was three tiered cake with chocolate piping and chocolate coated strawberries to decorate it. Karin's was two tiered, the top white with teal and brown different sized polka dots, the bottom brown with teal fondant strips coming down with teal balls around the bottom.

Yuzu also thought it would be a nice idea for the two of them to wear the same outfit. So there was Karin, sitting on the top of a picnic table with her friends (Renji even managed to show up), wearing a black dress that reached a couple inches above her knees, short sleeves. It didn't have deep cut neckline. It reached up to the bottom of her neck, effectively hiding the hollow hole. (She picked the dress for that purpose.) They were wearing flats that had a bow at the toes and their hair were out of their pigtails/ponytails.

Karin sighed as she rushed to finish the rest of the book. _Reishi Heiso (Spirit Particle War-Garb; Viz "Spirit Armor"): Armor I temporarily wore when preparing to save Masaki. While the full set has not been seen, it includes a large bow and a staff hung across the wearer's back with a chain._

"Done!" She exclaimed closing the book for good.

"And it only took a month for you to finish it." Keigo chided playfully which resulted him being smacked on the head just as playfully.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mizuiro began closing his phone and putting it in his pocket, "what was it even about?"

"I really can't tell you."

They turned their heads to her in question. "But I promise I will in the future," she finished. They decided not to argue with her since it was her birthday.

About twenty minutes later, the group was in deep conversation when someone shouted a few yards away, "I never thought I'd see you in a dress!"

Karin stood and turned to see the owner of the voice. She squealed and jumped off the table, running to the person. The whole park was silent once they heard her squealing. She hugged the visitor who gladly embraced her back. "I missed you, Toshiro!" She pulled away and noticed his necklace. "You're actually wearing it?"

"Because I love it," he insisted. Along with his new necklace , he was wearing a black shirt, white pants, and a teal scarf. "Which reminds me, I didn't get you a present because-"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "I'm just glad your here."

"But I can't stay long," Toshiro admitted. "Rangiku is covering for me until I return. She wished you a happy birthday too."

"Oh." Slightly disappointed, Karin said, "You better get going then; don't want to keep her waiting."

The captain sighed. "Alright, I'll see you soon though."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?" With a shake of her head, he explain, "The demigod camps are coming to the Soul Society for the summer. You're invited along with the human friends of yours."

"You mean Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro?"

"Yes."

"Looks like you did have a birthday present for me after all!" Karin exclaimed happily. "I'll tell the others then."

She turned to go to her friends, but paused when he kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Karin."

She turned back, but her friend was already gone.

A few minutes later after Karin return to her friends, another visitor stood before her. "I guess I'm a little bit late?"

She smiled and stood to give the man a hug. "Not at all."

He pulled away and stated, "I came by to give you and your sister a present."

"You didn-"

"I wanted to." Ryūken insisted. He glanced around Karin to see Yuzu walking up next to her. He pulled out a pink box from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "This is for you."

Yuzu opened the present and pulled it out. It was a strawberry necklace. "Thank you."

"And for you Karin." He gave her a white box with a light blue ribbon wrapping it.

She opened the gift and smiled once she picked it up. "A charm bracelet?"

"It belonged to your mother," Ryūken added.

Karin's smile grew bigger as he helped her put it on her wrist. "I love it. Oh!" She grabbed the book from the table and gave it to him. "I finished it."

He put the book in his pocket. "Good, now we can-"

"Ryūken!" He looked up to see a very angry Isshin walking up to him. "What do you think your doing here?"

Ryūken placed a hand on Karin's shoulder and calmly asked, "Am I not allowed to visit my goddaughter on her birthday?"

Isshin, very pissed, question, "When did she meet you?"

"When you were gone," Ryūken answered plainly. "She fainted and got hurt while you were gone with your other daughter. I let her stay with me in-case she fainted again."

"I did not give her permission to stay at someone else's house!"

"So it's better to let her stay home alone?"

At the corner of her eye, Karin saw movement. She moved her head over to see Yuzu walking away and the strawberry necklace on the ground. She jogged up to her sister and grabbed her arm to stop her. "What's wrong with you?"

Yuzu twirled around with a look on anger on her face, which looked bad on her. "What's wrong with _me?"_ she repeated incredulously, knocking her hand off her arm. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting like a jerk ever since Dad and I came home."

"I haven't-"

"Yes, you have," she argued, her voice rising and gaining everyone's attention. "Everything is about you. Karin, the girl who can see spirits, the girl who's taken her dead brother's place-"

"Ichigo isn't dead!" Karin yelled. "And it is not always about me. Those two are always worried about you because you're human and-"

"I wish you weren't my sister!"

Karin paused. Her face became red from the argument but was slowing fading away. She moved her head so she can look at Ryūken. "Can I move in with you?"

When he nodded, she looked back at Yuzu. "Looks like your wish is coming true."

* * *

"You will being staying in Soul Society for the summer," Persephone announced to the demigods and humans at Camp Half-Blood. It was the beginning of summer, June 1st, and the campers each had a bag for clothes and other necessities. "You will be respectful to the Shinigami and their zanpakutos. You are not to ask about the scars they've retrieved in battle. Understood?"

They all nodded, anxiously waiting to travel to the unknown place.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

 ** _Done! Longest chapter I've ever done._ _Fi_ _nished this in middle of class._**

 ** _All information about the Quincy came off of Bleach wiki._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I apologize for it being over seven months since I last updated. I lost inspiration in this story and honestly I have a different story idea that I want to work on._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, PJO/HOO.**_

* * *

The Soul Society was unlike anything the demigods have ever seen. All the buildings were like they were in ancient Japan. The people who passed by wore black kimonos with a sword at their side.

"Welcome to the Soul Society!" Persephone announced to the awestruck group. "I would love to give you a tour, but I have business to attend to with the captains and lieutenants which you will meet eventually. Third seat Ikaku and Fifth seat Yumichika of the Eleventh Squad will do so in my place." As if on que two soul-reapers, one bald and the other with feathers, appeared kneeling by her side in respect.

"They will make sure you don't get lost or hurt. You will be respectful to them and their zanpakutos." Once again two beings appeared behind the soul-reapers also kneeling. One looked like a very hairy monkey with reddish-brown fur and the other had no shirt on but was covered by something that looked green feathers.

"At the end they will lead you to where I will be so you can meet the captains. They will be the ones to tell how it went. The Head Captain will give you rules that I have not established yet and we will tell you which squad barracks you are staying at."

"Now, if you will excuse me." She turned her back toward the group. Taking a step forward, she vanished.

* * *

"They will be here in a little bit," Persephone told the captains, lieutenants, and their zanpakutos on Sōkyoku Hill. "Each of you will be introduced, excluding Rukia, and I will tell them the rules once again. Head-Captain Yamamoto will add anything I have left out. I will answer the questions they have and assigned them to the squads they will stay in."

"The other gods will be here tomorrow including the king," she added strolling up and down the room to meet each of the soul-reapers eyes. "I want every captain and lieutenant here. No zanpakutos are allowed to be manifested expect for Kazeshini. One or two representatives of their group of demigods, with the exception of the Big Three children, must be at the meeting. All five of the children will be here no matter what, as requested by the king."

"You are not allowed to address him by his title," Persephone ordered. "None of the other gods know he is the ruler except for my husband and his two nieces. With that said..." She stopped in front of the tenth captain. "Try not to make Zeus mad or let him anger you. I know you're temper will eventually get the best of you."

"I will not bow for that bastard," Toshiro claimed angrily.

"I'm not asking you to," the goddess insisted. "I'm asking you to show a little respect. If he doesn't show you any respect, then I won't say a word if you mouth off to him, unless it's something stupid, then I'll butt in."

When he nodded, Persephone twirled to the ninth captain and noticed someone was missing. Sighing she looked at Saru, the female half of Zabimaru. "Would you mind moving to Kazeshini's place until he arrives?"

With a nod, Saru unhook the chain from Hebe's, the other boy half of Zabimaru, collar. "Don't do anything stupid," she ordered before hurrying over to kneel behind Kensei who didn't look too happy.

"If he's not here before the gods arrive, you will manifest and take his place. Someone close by will help you put the lieutenant's band on." Persephone glanced up to Kensei. "And you will not get angry at her for doing so and you will not get mad at Kazeshini for being late."

"Do you know how many times-"

"Yes," she interrupted, "I do. But I'm not holding it against him because I know where he's at."

"And that would be. . ?"

"At the Fourth Squad Barracks, keeping an eye on his master who could be minutes away from either waking up or dying and he is hoping that it isn't the latter."

"What would happen if he did?"

Persephone took a step back, realizing something as she looked back and forth from the three newest captains. "No one has told you yet, have they?"

When they shook their head no she explained, "When Muramasa manifested the zanpakuto, a lot of soul-reapers were killed. Those soul-reapers' zanpakutos were still alive though and they turned rogue, meaning their powers turned evil and they tried to kill everyone they saw. If a soul-reaper kills someone else's zanpakuto, the zanpakuto won't be able to manifest ever again and its master will be weaponless."

"And that's why Kazeshini refuses to fight you," she continued. "He's afraid he will die or he will start turning into a Sword Beast even though Hisagi isn't dead yet."

"But-"

Persephone raised her hand to stop the conversation. "That's enough for now. The demigods are here!"

* * *

The demigods were walking up the path to the hill when Karin, who was close to the front, asked, "Isn't this where Ichigo saved Rukia from being executed?"

Ikkaku called over his shoulder. "How do you know about that?"

"He told me," she explained, "after he lost his powers. He told me everything that happened; from him invading the Soul Society to defeating Aizen."

"So he told you about the Zanpakuto Rebellion?" Ikkaku's zanpakuto questioned.

"Yep!" Karin exclaimed. "He told me all of their names. Like I know your name is Hozukimaru and his nickname is Fuji-Kujaku."

"I do not like to be called by that name." Fuji-Kujaku complained.

"That's what Ichigo said." Karin started jumping from one rock to another as she was getting bored. "But he didn't want to be disrespectful to Yumichika by calling you by your real name."

"How does he-"

"We're here!" Yumichika announced, purposefully interrupting his zanpakuto. They came up top of the hill to be surprised by the lined up officials and the elderly man at the end.

Once everyone was there, Persephone greeted them warmly, "Welcome! These here are the captains and lieutenants of the Soul Society with some of their manifested zanpakutos. Some zanpakuto are not manifested because they weren't around during their rebellion."

"As I said before, you will be respectful to all soul-reapers and their zanpakutos," Persephone ordered, "or else there will be consequences. For now I will assign you to each squad with the exception of Squad One, Squad Twelve, and Squad Thirteen. The Hermes cabin, Hypnos cabin, and the Fourth Cohort will be staying in Squad Two with Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda. The Iris cabin and Third Cohort will stay in Squad Three with Captain Ōtoribashi and Lieutenant Kira. The Demeter cabin, the Hebe cabin, and the First Cohort will stay in Squad Four with Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu."

Persephone paused to address Momo. "Lieutenant Himawari, will you be able to handle the demigods if they went wild while your captain was away?" When she agreed, Persephone continued, "The Aphrodite and Tyche cabins will stay in Squad Five with Captain Hirako and, of course, Lieutenant Himawari. Since Squad Six has a lot going on only the Athena cabin will be there with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai. The Hephaestus cabin, Hecate cabin, and the Second Cohort will be in Squad Seven with Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba. The Apollo, Dionysus, and Nike cabins will stay in Squad Eight with Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise."

Persephone stopped to think about what she was going to say next. "Since Squad Nine has a lieutenant in the Fourth Squad's relief station, I think it would be best if the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons stay there with Captain Muguruma,"

While the girls were starting to groan and complain, Thalia raised her hand respectfully. Persephone acknowledged her, "Yes? What is it Thalia?"

Thalia motioned to Saru, who had her head down and was still kneeling behind Kensei. "What about her? Is she the lieutenant's zanpakuto?"

Saru raised her head as Persephone hesitated before answering, "No, she is the other half of Lieutenant Abarai's zanpakuto. She has been helping Squad Nine's lieutenant's zanpakuto catch up with the paper work that he's behind on because he makes long and multiple visits to see his master in each day."

"Lady Persephone." With a disgruntle sigh, Saru offered, "If my master and his captain don't mind, I'm willing to stay in Squad Nine until the Huntresses and Amazons are comfortable with the other members."

When the one in charge received two nods of approval, she went on, "Alright then, Huntresses and Amazons, this generous zanpakuto is known as Saru when she is not with her partner. I suggest you be very kind to her, because she does have my permission to return her squad if you are rude or disrespectful to her."

"Continuing on the Ares cabin, Nemesis cabin, and the Fifth Cohort will stay in Squad Eleven with Captain Zaraki and his adopted daughter Lieutenant Kusajishi, whose members are also Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa."

"Don't think I've left you out," Persephone insisted once she saw the looks on Percy's and Nico's face. "It is requested by the king that the children of the Big Three, Roman and Greek, stay in Squad Ten with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto along with the humans that were invited." She turned her attention to Thalia, "So nothing is chaotic, you are allowed to stay at Squad Nine during the day, but must return to Squad Ten when it gets dark. Luckily the barracks are next to each other so the distance you travel isn't great."

"That settles the living arrangements for now. If you demigods have any questions just ask the captain or lieutenant of the squad your staying in. Tomorrow the immortals will arrive during the captains and lieutenants meeting. Each squad will have to bring one or two representatives to the meeting except for Squad Ten. All demigods and humans from that squad are forced to be present by orders of the king!"

* * *

Karin was ecstatic when she heard she's be staying with Toshiro and Rangiku. She knew those two more and longer than any others. By the look she saw in Toshiro's eyes when Lady Persephone made the arrangements, she could tell he was glad for that too.

Anyways, before Toshiro would let them into his office, he asked the group, "How good are you at keeping secrets?" When they said they were fairly decent, he continued, "Good, because no one outside my squad knows about this, so not one word to anyone else. Understood?"

When they agreed he opened the door to his office. On the couch sleeping quietly and wrapped in a white fuzzy blanket was a blue haired girl that was even smaller than Yachiru, if that was possible. Upon hearing the door, her aqua eyes opened immediately. She started squirming in her confinement, shouting in a giggling manner, "Toshi! Help, Giku, help!"

At the sound at her little nickname from the child, Rangiku made her way to the child and unwrapped her before placing her on the floor. The little girl dressed in a rag-like dress started crawling to Toshiro while shouting, "Up up! Toshi, up!"

Toshiro easily carried the child and kissed her cheek affectionately while the child giggled. "Everyone," he started off shortly afterwards as he rested the girl on his hip, "this is my little niece, Diana."

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
